She Who Sees, She Who Speaks
by xxVileDisease
Summary: A strange new girl has moved to the Castanet. She's opening some weird new shop, and everyone seems interested in her. Including the mayor's cold son. And the closer these two get, the more of her unbelievable past she reveals... -- HM: AP; GillxOC.
1. She Escapes

**Oh geez. Urrr... Hello there! I am xxVileDisease., and this is my first story... Or fanfic... Or whatever the hell you call it. ;^;**

**I know that many people take harshly to OCs, but... Mine isn't that bad... She isn't a self-insert, and she isn't one of those ridiculous characters that fall in love with someone in two seconds. DX I swear... Gah...**

**Well, honestly, I hope you enjoy this... I can make chapters every two-three days. Sometimes sooner. But my chapters can be too short or too long... This first one's short... Oh well...**

**:3 All smiles now. Hah. Anyway. This thing is romantic, but also will be creepy. Like me... I'm creepy... Didn't notice, did you...?**

**... So. You'd better get to reading this piece of crap now, y'hear?!**

**-- xxVileDisease.3**

* * *

"_Mommy, am I that bad?"_

. . .

"_Mommy, do you really think I'm so ugly?"_

. . .

"_Mommy, are you really going to make me go away?"_

. . .

I wish I could've stopped it all.

* * *

**-- xxForward. --**

"Oh, it's so cold…"

A petite young girl with crazy clothes and crazy hair wrapped her arms around herself, shivering as snow fell softly onto her head. She stood silently near a dock filled with boats, two bags of luggage at her feet. There were only several or so people around her, who did indeed stop to stare at her.

She had very light blue hair, almost white. Her bangs were colored green, purple, red, and green again, in that order from right to left; There were also three black stripes through her differently-colored bangs. Her eyes were a bright yet dull, light green, and her huge eyelashes were black as the darkest night. And her clothing… Well, let's just say they made her look like the ultimate queen of darkness.

A boat's horn suddenly sounded, and the girl jumped a bit in surprise. She looked around cautiously when she heard an older male's voice speak.

"Uh… Uh, Tib… Tiba.. Tibatree? Tibatree, where is Tibatree?"

She couldn't help but snicker, amused at the mispronunciation of her name.

"It's Tibaotria. Tib-Ow-Tree-Uh," She sounded out, "And I'm right here."

She looked up at the man who called her. He was standing in front of a boat. He wasn't really an 'old-old man', but he was getting there, and he was dressed like a captain… So she assumed he was just that.

"Sorry about that Miss, you've got a unique name," He responded with a smile, then added, "Are you ready to get going? I'll set sail whenever you want."

Tibaotria nodded and picked up her cases, walking toward the boat. When the two of them were on the boat and comfortable, the captain took off. He had introduced himself as Captain Pascal.

* * *

**-- xxForward. --**

They'd been sailing for some time, and had some small talk after introductions and such.

"So you're moving here to start some special shop, right?" Pascal asked curiously, remembering what he'd heard some people talking about.

"That's right. A shop that specializes in magic and the paranormal." Tibaotria replied proudly, grinning and nodding her head.

"Magic and paranormal, eh?" Pascal chuckled. What a strange girl she was.

* * *

**-- xxForward. --**

It'd been four hours now. Tibaotria had grown very impatient. That is, until she saw a large island off in the distance.

"Oooooooh~! Pascal! Pascal! Is that it?!" She exclaimed, jumping around as she gazed from the front of she ship. She received a laugh and nod from the captain. In return she squealed and ran to grab her bags… Even though it'd be a little less than an hour before they'd actually dock.

"Oh, Pascal~ What's this town I'm staying at called again?" She called from the other side of the boat.

"Hm?" Pascal blinked, "Oh. Harmonica Town."

* * *

**AAAAAAH!! DX THAT WAS SO SHORT!**

**I'm sorry! I'm home sick and sickness doesn't go good with writing. But holy crap. I am SO. SORRY.**

**Gah... The next one will be longer... Maybe... A little bit...**

**..... ARRRRRRGH!**

**-- xxVileDisease.3**


	2. She Meets Him

**Ohai. This is just another chapter. And, again, it is short. : I apologize. And it's been quite a few days... **

***Sigh***

**Please do forgive me. I'll be updating as quickly as possible~**

**-- xxVileDisease.3**

* * *

It was a bit past noon, at the time. The mayor's stuck-up blonde son was seated by the table in his house, reading a large book. He'd been there for about an hour. There was no emotion on his face, but he still looked some kind of angry. Or something rather…

"Gillbert! Oh Gillbert, where are you?" Mayor Hamilton called from outside, his voice coming closer and closer to the house. Gill sighed irritably and placed his book face-down on the table as the mayor excitedly burst through the door.

"Gillbert, there you are! I've got some great news, great news indeed!" He chuckled, his belly almost shaking. Gill thought at the moment that his father sounded just like Barney the Dinosaur.

"Can't you _EVER_ just call me _GILL_?!" He spat back, sighing heavily, "… And what is it?"

"Watch your tone of voice, Gillbert! We've got a new resident in town! And she's even got a store opening in a few days!" Hamilton boasted with a large grin.

"… Yeah. Great news," Gill rolled his eyes, "A store? What kind of store could possibly be opening that we don't already have here?"

"A magic shop!"

"A magic shop? We've already got a fortune teller. You should tell her to just pack her bags and leave."

Hamilton gasped, huffing. "Gillbert! Watch yourself unless you want a spanking!"

Gill's face turned pale and his head hung low. "_GILL_. ………"

"Moving on! She arrived yesterday and should be finished unpacking by now, so we are going to greet her!" His father beamed and headed back toward the door, "Let's get going!"

"**Now**?!" Gill groaned, "I don't have time for this. Do it yourself, it has nothing to do with me!"

"Oh it sure does! I am the mayor and you are my son! And you will someday take my place, so you'll just need to suck that attitude up and do what you have to do!"

Gill stared at his father, who was giving him a stern look. He was serious. And he was right, too. Gill was silent for a few seconds, then he sighed.

"…… Yes, father."

* * *

**--xxForward.--**

Gill and his father were on the beach now. There was a small, unusually dark building right at the side of said beach, with a stone pathway leading to the door. A sign high above the door read, 'Denemagos'.

'What on earth is Denemagos? '

As the two walked toward the door, they could hear faint, muffled singing from inside. Gill raised an eyebrow and Hamilton shrugged. He slowly opened the door, peering inside and seeing a very short girl stocking her shelves with items and singing.

"AMY~! Stand up and receive this award~! I am pleased to pronounce you a whore~! AMY~! You're such a disease, you're the queen of the sleaze~! Rule the streets from your knees!" She sang. Her voice was rather high-pitched, and she sounded like a little girl. It also sounded as if there were rage in her voice…

Hamilton and his son stepped into the store just as she had started to sing screamo, making Hamilton's eyes widen greatly and Gill couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head.

"OH! Did I hurt your feelings?! Am I so untrue?! Would you meet his family?! I didn't… think… so…" She trailed off at the end of her screaming when she turned and saw the two staring at her.

"……… UM, AH! HAHAHA… HAH!" She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. "S… S-sorry? Did I startle you? I'm sorry! I'm sorry! A… Gah…" She drooped her head, a nervous grin on her face.

"Oh, no, it's… It's fine…" Hamilton smiled nervously as well, "Um, well… Tibaotria? Right?"

"At your service!" She suddenly perked right back up, "Just call me Tibbie, though! My name is _insaaane_." She snickered.

"Very well, _Tibbie_." Hamilton's nervousness about her disappeared. "I'm Hamilton, the mayor of Harmonica Town! And this is my son, Gillbert." He looked over at Gill, whose face reddened with embarrassment. He couldn't believe he had just said that.

"**M-MY NAME IS NOT GILLBERT**! … It's… Gill." He scowled and looked away from the both of them, crossing his arms stubbornly.

Tibbie chuckled and glared at him with an evil grin. She decided to mock him, for the fun of it. "OH! OKAY! WELL IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU, GILLBERT! YOU'RE NOT A VERY NICE PERSON, ARE YA?!"

He growled, eyes widening, and faced her angrily. "DON'T CALL ME GILLBERT! THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" He complained, flailing his arms around in fury.

"I'LL CALL YOU WHAT I WANT TO, YOU OLD HAG!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"W-WHAT?! OLD HAG?!" Gill twitched, not knowing what to say. Was this girl out of her mind? She just called an almost-eighteen-year-old male an 'old hag'.

"Nehhhhhhh!" Tibbie gave a loud "HMPH!" and looked away.

"Ah… Um…" Hamilton sighed at his son's awful behavior. "I'm sorry about this, Tibbie. I'll come to see how you're doing once you get started, okay?"

"'Kay. Thanks, mister mayor." Tibbie gave him a smile and waved, which he happily returned. He turned to leave, and his fuming son followed. Before completely leaving, Gill turned to glare at the new resident, but was beaten out by her own glare. Her light green eyes were piercing into his cold blue ones, it was as if they were looking into his soul. It was scary, to say the least. She looked like a completely different person…

"……"

He scoffed and stormed away, following after his father.

* * *

**--xxForward.--**

"I have a feeling she's going to turn the Castanet upside down…" Hamilton shrugged with a worried smile. It was evening now, and the two were sitting at the table in their house, having had dinner a while ago. After getting a long lecture and scolding from his father for what he'd done earlier, of course.

Gill shook his head, in deep thoughts about that Tibbie girl.

'I can't disagree with you about that…'

* * *

**:'D ... Yes. Thassit.**

**Gah damn... I am eager at the moment to write. So you can expect more soon.**

**By the by... I do not own Harvest Moon, Barney the Dinosaur, or the song that Tibbie was singing. **

**Wish I did though...**

**UGH!**

**-- xxVileDisease.3**


End file.
